


Love cures all wounds.

by ItFeelsLikeTheEnd



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeTheEnd/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeTheEnd
Summary: Jude hurts his ankle and Zero takes care of it.





	Love cures all wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Jude’s point of view.

It was Friday and I was planning on meeting up with Zero, my boyfriend. Nothing planned. Maybe a dinner in a fancy restaurant or maybe some fast food on the beach.  
I was back home, when I took my phone. A message from Zero: “I forgot to tell you. The boys want to go out to eat something”.  
I loosened my tie and took off my jacket. Then I texted him: “I was planning on spending the night with you”.  
His answer was quick “Me too, but our EVP told me something about team’s unity... I’ll be back as soon as they go to the club. I already miss you”.  
I smiled. “He’s lucky I love my job” I thought. Not as much as I love him, anyway.

I went into my office and I worked a little; then, I went into the kitchen to grab some food - I hadn’t eaten a bite yet. That’s when and where I met him as he walked in. When I saw him, I smiled and I walk towards him. There must have been something wet on the floor because I slipped. Zero caught me as I started to fall.   
“Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?” he worried asked.  
I tried to step down and my ankle was a little sore. Zero lifted me up and set me on the counter.  
“Let me take a look at that” he said.  
I sat on the counter and watched as Zero took my shoe off. Slowly, I lifted my hips so that he could take off my trousers and he rolled down my sock and pulled it off. I felt myself getting really excited. It felt strangely erotic. His hands rubbed my leg and then my foot and ankle.  
He asked me “Does this hurt?”.  
I shook my head no. It didn’t hurt, it felt good actually.   
He went on “Did you hurt your other foot?”.  
I told him I didn’t think so. He said we should check just to make sure. He slowly took off my other shoe and then rolled down my other sock. His fingers were touching my skin lightly. My bare legs were open some what and he was standing between them.  
“Do you think you can walk on it?” he asked.  
I told him I’d try and he lifted me down off the counter, his hands on my waist. I tried to walk and half-faked and half really couldn’t walk on my ankle.   
In such a lovely way, he told me “Let’s take you into the living room to sit down for a while”.

The next thing I knew, Zero had picked me up and was carrying me to the couch in the living room. His hands were on the back of my bare thighs and I wanted him to touch me more. He set me down on the couch and asked if I needed anything. I looked at him and said maybe one thing.   
He was so curious “What’s that?”.

I leaned forward and kissed his lips gently. I pulled back and looked at him. He smiled. God, he’s so handsome.  
He leaned in and kissed me again. His hand was on my thigh and I felt it go up. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his fingers so close to my center and stroke my dick.   
“You’re hard. I think you should take those boxers off” he said with his cocky attitude.

He reached under my boxers with his other hand and I lifted my butt so he could pull them off. He tossed them to the floor. His fingers went back on my body and pushed against me. Again, I moaned. Zero kissed my lips again and then moved down the couch. He stared at my body. His finger stroked up and down my hole, gently pushing inside me, the other hand caressing my shaft. I moaned again and opened my legs wider.  
Leaning over, Zero flicked his tongue across my hole and my balls. Oh god! It felt so good. His tongue pushed inside me and then moved up and down. With little, slow darts of his tongue, he licked me. I pushed my hips up, pushing my crotch further into his face. I looked down and watched as Zero made small circles with his tongue. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back down as his lips closed around it and sucked.  
Moaning, I bucked my hips up and down. Zero’s tongue pushed in and out. I felt my body starting to tingle. He pushed his tongue deeper inside me and I moaned as my orgasm shook my body. Zero’s mouth closed over my crotch and he sucked, pulling me to him. My orgasm kept shaking me, ripping through my body.  
Lifting his mouth from my hole, Zero smiled. He reached up and unbuttoned my shirt, opening it wide and running his fingers over my nipples.  
Standing, Zero slowly unzipped his pants. His cock was hard in his boxers. He pulled his T-shirt off and then pushed his boxers down. I watched as his hands wrapped around his cock and stroked it up and down.  
Zero smiled and slowly laid on the couch above me. He leaned over and took my nipple in his mouth, sucking slow and hard. I moaned and moaned louder when I felt the tip of his cock push against my hole. I opened my legs wider, wrapping my legs around his waist. He quickly put some lube on - we have a bottle in every room because, well, we know each other - and he pushed his cock slowly inside me, filling my tight ass with his member. I moaned and pushed up to meet him, driving him further inside me.  
“So fucking tight! Such a tight fucking ass!” he silently told me.  
He pushed his cock deeper and then pulled up. I moaned and moved my hips up to him. His mouth was sucking my nipple as he fucked me, moaning over it.   
I couldn’t control myself “Faster! Fuck me faster! Oh fuck me harder!”  
I was moaning and yelling. He was so big and felt so good inside me. He sped up, fucking me harder, ramming his cock deep inside of me. I begged him to fuck me harder. I felt my body shake again and my hole squeezed around him. My orgasm was so hard I thought I would rip into pieces. He kept drilling me, ramming his cock inside me.   
It didn’t have to wait for a long time “Fuck! Oh fuck! Here it comes, baby! Here it fucking comes!”  
He pulled out and wrapped his hands around his cock. His cum spewed onto my chest, coating my nipples. I sat up and dropped to my knees. Wrapping my hands around his dripping cock, I slipped the tip into my mouth and sucked. He tasted so good. I love to suck his cock when it’s coming.   
I rolled my mouth around the tip and then slid my mouth down his shaft. He moaned and leaned back on the couch. I sucked him hard and fast, pulling every last drop from him.   
“That’s it, baby, oh that’s soo good. Suck it baby. Suck my cock” he managed to tell me.  
He pushed his cock into my mouth and I kept sucking. He was getting harder again. I pumped his cock with my hands as I sucked the tip with my mouth. When he was hard again, I flicked my tongue over the tip. Standing, I slipped my shirt off my shoulders. I stood in front of him. I ran my fingers over my nipples and chest and then brought them to my lips to suck. Zero smiled and told me to come back to him.  
Kneeling on his lap, I slowly lowered my hole onto his cock again. Bracing myself on his shoulders, I rode his cock slow, squeezing my muscles around him. His hands were on my hips, pushing me up and down. His cock was deep inside me.   
His mouth closed around my nipple and then the other nipple. I moaned as I felt another orgasm tear through me. Zero bounced me up and down harder and faster on his cock. He moaned and thrust hard up inside me and I felt his cock erupt. I moved off of him and took his cock in my mouth again. I sucked him clean and then sat up on the couch. He was leaning his head back and his cock was dripping between his legs.

I smiled “You know, I think my ankle is feeling much better now.”  
Zero laughed and pulled me to him to kiss me.

I guess that’s what love is.


End file.
